love by chance
by shirocchin
Summary: Dilahirkan tanpa quirk, ditolak perusahaan, membuat Midoriya Izuku mau tak mau meneruskan usaha yang diwariskan sang ibu ; menjadi tukang pijat. Bagai mimpi saat pro hero Todoroki Shouto muncul di hadapan Izuku di suatu pagi. [for Panda Dayo]


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

**Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk my fellow shipper Panda Dayo sebagai bentuk apresiasi karena sampai detik ini masih mencintai tododeku setulus hati dan ucapan terima kasih karena udah menemani putihcchin melayarkan kapal tercinta sejak debut(?) huehuehu love u pand :*****

**.**

**.**

Papan nama kayu berwarna cokelat keemasan bertuliskan Midoriya Therapist&Spa bergoyang pelan terkena tiupan angin musim gugur. Sosok pemuda berperawakan tak terlalu tinggi mengambil gagang sapu dan mulai membersihkan dedaunan warna warni yang berserakan di halaman depan menuju pintu masuk. Setiap hari, Midoriya Izuku membuka tempat usaha warisan sang ibu pukul delapan pagi. Hanya ada satu karyawan yang berstatus sebagai pekerja paruh waktu, seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil bernama Eri yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Awalnya Izuku ragu-ragu apakah ia bisa menggaji Eri mengingat tempat usahanya tak terlalu ramai. Dalam sehari, mendapat lima pelanggan saja sudah merupakan prestasi.

Izuku pernah berpikir ingin menutup usahanya namun niat itu menguap saat ia teringat pesan terakhir ibunya yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dilahirkan tanpa mewarisi satu pun quirk dari orang tuanya adalah cobaan terberat untuk Izuku. Di dunia serba modern dan praktis seperti sekarang, sulit sekali melamar pekerjaan karena setiap perusahaan selalu mencantumkan bahwa setiap pelamar wajib memilik quirk. Masyarakat memandang seseorang yang terlahir tanpa quirk seperti manusia cacat. Tidak sempurna. Kelompok terbuang dan selamanya akan terpinggirkan.

Izuku sudah lelah menangis. Tapi semua yang terjadi bukan salah orang tuanya. Memang garis hidupnya sudah seperti itu sebelum ia lahir ke dunia. Izuku perlahan mencoba menerima dengan lapang dada. Hinaan, cacian, dan kekerasan fisik yang ia terima saat masih sekolah menjadikannya kebal dengan omongan menyakitkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, daripada itu, meski seluruh dunia mengucilkan dan menyakitinya, selalu ada orang baik di sisinya. Seperti Eri. Gadis itu dengan terang-terangan berkata ia sangat mengagumi sifat pekerja keras dan tahan banting yang dimiliki Izuku. Sejak memperkerjakan Eri, tempat usahanya tak lagi terasa sepi. Eri selalu ceria dan tertawa. Pun saat melayani pelanggan.

"Semalam aku menonton berita di televisi, katanya pro hero Shouto nyaris dikalahkan villain kelas-S. Kupikir selama ini dia tak terkalahkan oleh siapa pun." Eri membuka percakapan di pagi hari dengan membahas gosip terbaru setelah meletakkan tas dan sepatu. Sekolah Eri sedang diliburkan selama beberapa hari ke depan setelah insiden penyerangan sekelompok penjahat yang menyusup ke sekolah.

Izuku mengambil dua cangkir kosong dari rak penyimpanan di dapur dan mulai membuat kopi. Tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain menikmati aroma bebijian kopi di pagi hari bersama seorang teman. Izuku sudah menganggap Eri sebagai temannya sejak—sejak gadis itu ngotot ingin bekerja di tempatnya.

"Hee, hero sekelas Shouto? Terdengar mustahil. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang sial. Eri, kau ingin cemilan apa pagi ini?" Izuku memelototi deretan toples bening berisi macam-macam kue kering dan permen. Eri sangat menyukai permen. Tapi permen tidak baik jika dimakan setiap hari. Karena itu Izuku mengambil setoples cookies sebelum Eri sempat menjawab.

"Untung saja dia dibantu hero Uravity dan Froppie. Midoriya-san lihat cuplikan videonya? Baru kali ini aku melihat Shouto dalam keadaan terdesak. Sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah sehingga tidak fokus."

Eri mengambil sebuah cookies dan melahapnya.

"Mungkin saja. Bahkan hero sekuat Shouto bisa sial juga. Betapa tak adilnya mengingat dia benar-benar pahlawan setiap orang. Tampan, kaya, mewarisi double quirk yang luar biasa dari orang tuanya, dan—"

"Heee, jadi Midoriya-san mengidolakan Shouto ya? Kau ingin tanda tangannya? Aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu. Kadang dia berkunjung ke Yuuei untuk memberikan kelas tambahan saat jadwalnya tak padat."

Eri cekikikan. Izuku salah tingkah.

"A-aku hanya mengatakan fakta! Idolaku tetap All Might meski dia sudah pensiun."

"Ya, ya. Midoriya-_san_ memang _terlalu_ mengidolakan All Might. Aku sempat mengintip isi kamarmu beberapa hari yang lalu. _Gomen ne_." Eri memasang tampang lucu tak berdosa. Ahhh, kalau sudah begini, Izuku tak bisa memarahinya.

"Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, dia menjalin hubungan dengan pro hero Creati. Kau tahu? Wanita yang dadanya sebesar bola basket itu."

"Creati sangat cantik. Wajar jika mereka berpacaran. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku. Kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan hubungan orang lain?" Izuku menghela napas panjang. Kopinya masih separuh.

"Soalnya menyenangkan, hehe. Kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu. Minum kopi tanpa sarapan membuat perutku sedikit mulas."

"A-apa? Kenapa kau tak bilang sejak awal? Eri!" Izuku menepuk keningnya. Eri telah melesat menuju kamar mandi di ruangan sebelah.

Izuku meletakkan kepalanya yang lelah di atas meja resepsionis. Masih pagi tapi semangat hidup Izuku belum terkumpul semua. Biarkan saja, toh tak mungkin ada pelanggan jam segini. Yang penting Izuku sudah menyapu halaman, menjerang air, dan merapikan ranjang-ranjang tempat pelanggan dipijat. Izuku bahkan mengganti spreinya setiap hari, mencucinya sendiri menggunakan mesin. Jika tidak, tagihan laundry-nya akan membengkak.

"_HAHAHAHAHA! Watashi ga kittaaaaa!"_

Izuku terkekeh saat memutar video hero kesukaannya. Video jadul yang membuatnya menjadi pemuja All Might sejak masih kecil. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka dua puluh tiga, video itu masih tersimpan di galeri ponselnya. Sesekali diputar saat Izuku merasa jenuh atau kehilangan semangat.

"Kau suka All Might ya?"

Sebuah suara asing menyahut.

"Iya, aku sangat mengidolakannya."

Izuku menjawab tanpa sadar.

"Oh, aku juga mengidolakannya saat masih kecil." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Aku juga—EHHHH?"

Izuku mengangkat wajahnya dan nyaris melontarkan kata-kata tak pantas didengar saat melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap, tampan, dan familiar berdiri di hadapannya. Izuku buru-buru mengusap sudut mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Sosok yang baru saja menjadi topik obrolannya dengan Eri pagi ini berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Mata itu begitu indah, perpaduan antara _gray_ dan _turqoise_. Saat berkedip, Izuku bisa menyaksikan bulu mata halus pria itu.

"P-P-P-P-PRO H-HERO SHOUTO ANAK BUNGSU ENDEAVOUR YANG TAMPAN DAN SANGAT TERKENAL DIGILAI BANYAK ORANG PUNYA DOUBLE QUIRK API DAN ES YANG LUAR BIASA K-K-KENAPA ADA DI SINI?! A-A-A-PA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN DI SINI?" Izuku terserang panic attack membuatnya berteriak dan mengoceh tanpa arah. "E-ERI? DIMANA KAU? A-A-ADA PELANGGAN—MAKSUDKU—BUKAN!"

Tungkai Izuku lemas seperti mie lembek. Kedua pupilnya membesar, mulutnya terbuka—antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Mungkin saja ini sebuah halusinasi mengingat Izuku sempat melamun. Siapa tahu tadi Izuku jatuh tertidur dan Shouto muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa tempat ini sudah buka? Aku mau pijat." Suara berat milik Todoroki Shouto seolah menampar kesadaran Izuku.

Dia benar-benar Shouto.

"A-apa saya tidak salah dengar? Anda mau pijat di sini?" Izuku merasa kepalanya pening sesaat.

Demi celana dalam All Might, baru kali ini ada pro hero fenomenal seperti Shouto mengunjungi tempat usahanya. Jika ditelusuri secara saksama, sangat tidak mungkin sosok seperti Shouto memilih panti pijat kecil dan tidak terkenal seperti milik Izuku. Ada banyak tempat terapis berkelas yang tersebar di seluruh distrik Tokyo dan dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Shouto lebih cocok jika menjadi pelanggan salah satu tempat berkelas tersebut.

"Kau pemiliknya? Kupikir hanya bocah random yang bermain-main di tempat ini." Shouto melepas topinya, memasukkan _sunglasses_ hitam ke dalam saku jaketnya. Jika dilihat, sepertinya Shouto sedang menyamar. Izuku memaklumi, risiko menjadi hero terkenal.

"A-ah, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong usia saya sepantaran dengan Shouto-_kun_—maksudku, Todoroki-_san_!" Izuku ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri. Pria tampan itu memang menggunakan nama kecil sebagai nama hero-nya, namun entah kenapa Izuku merasa malu jika harus memanggil pelanggannya dengan nama depan—sok akrab pula. Untuk menjaga profesionalitas, Izuku memilih untuk memanggil Shouto dengan nama marga saja.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Shouto. Semua orang memanggilku begitu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kita bisa memulainya sekarang?"

_CHOTTO MATTE!_ Napas Izuku memburu, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pikirannya masih terombang-ambing.

"K-kau yakin? Maksudku, tempat ini tidak semewah tempat terapis lain dan aku hanya bisa menyediakan teh jahe, _cookies_—"

"Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku sangat capek dan badanku pegal-pegal." Shouto menyisir poninya yang berwarna unik ke belakang. Izuku ingin menjerit. Perlu waktu yang tak sedikit bagi Izuku untuk kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Siapa pun pelanggannya, Izuku harus profesional. Ia tak boleh mengecewakan Shouto yang telah memilih tempatnya.

Melihat ekspresi lelah yang terlukis di wajah rupawan Shouto, Izuku akhirnya tak bicara lagi. Pemuda berambut hijau memberikan isyarat pada Shouto untuk mengikutinya. Eri masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa sih yang dilakukan anak itu di situasi genting seperti ini?

"M-maaf kalau ranjangnya terlalu kecil dan seadanya. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk membasuh kaki Todoroki-_san_." Izuku melesat pergi membuat Shouto terheran-heran.

Shouto memandang ruangan berlantai keramik dengan pandangan tak tertarik. Jika dibandingkan dengan tempat langganannya selama ini, tempat usaha milik Midoriya masih kalah jauh. Awalnya Shouto tak kepikiran untuk mampir. Ia baru saja bertengkar dengan sang ayah yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai manager pribadinya. Shouto pikir, setelah resmi menjadi pro hero, Endeavour tak akan ikut campur lagi dalam kehidupannya. Dugaan Shouto meleset. Pria paruh baya itu malah menawarkan diri menjadi _manager_ Shouto dengan alasan bahwa Shouto bisa mencapai puncak di bawah bimbingannya.

Jika mengingatnya, Shouto merasa mual. Sampai kapan pak tua itu terus mengganggu kehidupannya? Karena itu, Shouto mengambil libur sehari dan jalan-jalan untuk melepas penat. Tentu saja dengan perlengkapan penyamaran. Shouto kapok menampakkan diri di tempat umum saat sedang tidak bekerja. Banyak ibu-ibu dan gadis remaja mengejar dan mengerubunginya untuk minta tanda tangan, foto bersama, dan yang paling parah adalah ada fans _hardcore_ yang colek-colek pipinya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Todoroki-_san_, apa kau mengambil libur hari ini?" Izuku datang dengan membawa baskom berisi air hangat.

Shouto menarik celana panjangnya hingga sebatas lutut dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam baskom. "Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit lelah."

Izuku menyiapkan handuk. "A-apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, pertarungan terakhirmu dengan salah satu penjahat tidak begitu menguntungkan. M-maaffff! Aku tak bermaksud menghina kemampuanmu, hanya saja tak biasanya pro hero sekelas Todoroki-_san_ sampai terdesak."

"Tak apa. Saat itu aku memang tidak fokus. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Oh, siapa namamu?" Shouto mengeluarkan kakinya. Jejak-jejak basah menempel di betisnya yang berotot dan proposional.

"Midoriya Izuku. S-salam kenal. Aku sangat tak menyangka pro hero sepertimu datang ke tempat ini—aku seperti bermimpi!" Izuku tak ingin Shouto menangkap kesan _fanboying_ dalam dirinya, namun Izuku selalu mengutarakan perasaannya.

Sementara Shouto mengelap kakinya dengan handuk yang telah disediakan, Izuku kembali menghilang. Shouto sengaja mematikan ponsel dan membuang alat pelacak yang tertanam di gelangnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Endeavour bersikeras meminta Shouto untuk selalu memakai gelangnya dengan alasan agar mudah dilacak jika suatu hari anak bungsunya berniat kabur. Menggelikan. Sudah ratusan gelang yang Shouto bekukan dengan _quirk_ es miliknya membuat ayahnya kebakaran jenggot. Ngomong-ngomongnya, jenggotnya memang terbakar. Dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

.

"Di mana Shouto? Ponselnya tidak aktif dan aku tak bisa melacak keberadaannya."

Sosok pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan sangar tampak menginterogasi salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di agensi Todoroki.

"M-m-maaf, Endeavour-_san_. Saya tidak tahu. Saya juga tak bisa melacaknya. Saya rasa, anak anda merusak gelang—"

"Anak kurang ajar! Gelang itu masih baru dan dia sudah merusaknya."

Todoroki Enji menendang kursi di dekatnya hingga terpental ke sudut ruangan membuat pegawainya ketakutan.

"Y-yah, saya rasa anak anda butuh waktu untuk sendiri sesekali. Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi agensi Yaoyorozu. Siapa tahu dia di sana." Pegawai itu menyarankan.

Kening Enji berkerut. "Ada apa dengan agensi Yaoyorozu? Kenapa Shouto ada di sana?"

"H-hah? Anda tak lihat berita? Banyak yang bilang mereka menjalin hubungan. Anda tahu, beberapa hari terakhir mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Wanita berambut hitam dengan dada besar yang cantik."

"Hmmm... aku tidak tahu Shouto tertarik dengan wanita. Baiklah, akan kuurus nanti."

Sang pegawai tampak lega saat mendengar langkah Endeavour yang semakin menjauh. Bekerja di agensi Todoroki butuh mental baja jika atasannya seperti Endeavour.

.

"Todoroki-_san_, anda bisa memilih paket layanan yang telah disediakan." Izuku kembali dengan membawa berbagai peralatan untuk memijat. Aroma semerbak minyak zaitun yang bercampur dengan bunga geranium di atas meja membuat pikiran Shouto tenang dan rileks.

Shouto membaca dengan cermat dan tanpa banyak berpikir ia memilih paket A yang berisi relaksasi dan refleksi selama dua jam penuh. Dua ribu yen untuk pijat selama dua jam termasuk sangat murah bagi Shouto padahal itu adalah paket termahal yang ditawarkan.

"Apa aku harus telanjang bulat?" Shouto membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu dan meletakkannya di sebuah keranjang anyaman bambu.

Izuku nyaris muncrat di tempat.

"J-j-j-jika Todoroki-_san_ tak nyaman atau m-malu, kau bisa memakai celana pendek." Izuku kembang kempis menyaksikan pemandangan tubuh atletis Shouto yang sempurna. Siapa saja yang melihat pro hero Shouto dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada dalam jarak sedekat ini pasti akan menitikkan air liur. Tunggu! Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Bukankah selama ini ia sudah terbiasa memijat tubuh telanjang pelanggan yang datang ke tempatnya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa malu. Kulihat, justru kau yang terlihat tak nyaman melihatku seperti ini. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sudah tampan, perhatian pula. Pantas saja menjadi idola sejuta umat.

"_W-well_, aku baik-baik saja. Todoroki-_san_ tak perlu memikirkanku. Kalau begitu, silakan berbaring. Aku akan mulai memijat tubuh Todoroki-_san_." Izuku susah payah menelan ludah saat Shouto meloloskan celana panjangnya. _Boxer_ berwarna gelap kini tinggal satu-satunya penghalang yang melindungi area pribadi Shouto.

Izuku menarik sebuah kursi kecil, duduk menghadap Shouto yang berbaring. Salah satu kaki Shouto ia letakkan di pahanya. Pemuda dengan pipi berbintik samar mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah lama menjalani profesi ini?" tanya Shouto memecah keheningan.

"Y-ya, kurasa dua tahun lebih. Sebenarnya ibuku yang mewariskan usaha ini. Aku hanya meneruskannya—sedikit terpaksa karena tak punya pilihan lain." Izuku menjawab dengan nada pelan. Sesungguhnya ini adalah topik sensitif, tapi Shouto hanya berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Izuku sudah melupakan masalah _quirkless_ dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"Jarang sekali aku melihat pemuda seusiamu menjadi tukang pijat. Tidak bermaksud meremehkan pekerjaanmu. Hanya saja, banyak pemuda yang memilih bekerja di perusahaan besar."

Izuku tertawa pelan. "Bekerja di perusahaan memang menjadi impianku. Tapi aku terlahir tanpa bakat. Jadi, hanya ini satu-satunya keahlian yang kumiliki. Bahkan menjadi pegawai toko saja membutuhkan quirk untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka."

Shouto terdiam dan rasa bersalah menyergapnya. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang sangat jarang ditemukan kasus anak yang terlahir tanpa bakat."

Sambil berbicara, Izuku memijat jari-jari kaki Shouto. Menekan dan memutarnya beberapa kali membuat Shouto mengerang pelan.

"Eh? Sakit ya? Apa aku harus mengurangi tekanannya? _Gomen_."

Izuku mulai panik.

"Tidak. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Tukang pijat langgananku tak seramah kau dan caranya memijat asal-asalan membuat tulangku nyaris patah. Dari mana kau belajar memijat seperti itu? Kau ikut kursus?" Shouto penasaran.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Izuku. "Mana mungkin. Aku tak punya uang untuk ikut kursus semacam itu. Aku mempelajarinya sendiri. Selain itu, sejak kecil aku terbiasa memijat ibuku. Mungkin inilah bakat alamiku tanpa kusadari."

Shouto melemaskan kedua bahunya yang sedikit menegang. Pijatan Izuku benar-benar pas, tidak terlalu pelan dan tidak terlalu keras. Selama memijat Shouto, Izuku tak berhenti mengoceh. Pemuda itu bercerita tentang banyak hal tanpa diminta, lalu mengajukan banyak pertanyaan pada Shouto tentang suka duka menjadi seorang pro hero, penjahat yang paling sulit dikalahkan, apakah Shouto pernah bertemu All Might dan mendapat tanda tangannya. Izuku akan berhenti setelah menyadari bahwa ia terlalu banyak bicara, menunduk dengan muka merah sementara tangannya masih bekerja.

"Tolong tengkurap, Todoroki-_san_. Aku harus memijat punggungmu. Kau pasti lelah mendengar ocehanku, hehe. Maaf, aku sering lupa diri."

Shouto menuruti instruksi Izuku. Pria itu mulai mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap, membuat punggung lebar dengan guratan otot liat terekspos. Sekali lagi, Izuku menelan ludah. Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini Izuku menyaksikan punggung paling indah seumur hidupnya. Kebanyakan pelanggan yang datang ke tempat Izuku adalah pria paruh baya berperut buncit dan berwajah lebar. Izuku menggumamkan maaf pelan sebelum naik ke ranjang, menduduki bokong Shouto.

"Kau gemetaran," komentar Shouto saat merasakan beban tubuh Izuku di atas tubuhnya.

"U-uhm, s-sepertinya karena AC." Izuku berkilah, padahal Shouto-lah yang membuat Izuku menggigil tanpa sebab.

Cairan kental berwarna keemasan jatuh di atas permukaan punggung Shouto. Dengan hati-hati, Izuku meratakannya dengan memberikan tekanan kuat. Pemuda berambut hijau bisa merasakan cetakan otot keras dan liat di bawah telapak tangannya. Latihan macam apa yang dilalui Shouto hingga mendapatkan tubuh sebagus ini? Izuku sungguh iri.

"Apa ada pro hero yang pernah datang ke sini selain aku? Hanya bertanya." Shouto setengah mendesis saat Izuku menekan bagian yang terasa nyeri. Pria itu teringat punggungnya terbentur tiang listrik saat menghindari serangan villain beberapa waktu lalu.

"Todoroki-_san_ adalah orang pertama. Aku sangat senang dan tidak menyangka. _E-etto_, aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau mempromosikan usahaku ini pada teman-temanmu, hehe. Ah, apa aku terlalu keras?"

"Tidak, sudah cukup." Poni dwi warna Shouto menutupi keningnya sementara dia membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Shouto merasakan gejolak aneh setiap kali Izuku menekan titik-titik syarafnya.

"A-apa Todoroki-_san_ ingin b-bokongnya sekalian dipijat?" Izuku bertanya gugup. Izuku tidak bermaksud modus pengen grepe-grepe bokong Shouto. Beberapa pelanggan terkadang meminta Izuku untuk memijat bokong mereka.

"Kau ingin memijat bokongku?" Shouto menoleh ke belakang, menatap Izuku yang kini sudah turun dari atas tubuhnya.

"A-a-aku tidak b-berkata demikian—sungguh! A-aku hanya bertanya k-karena ada p-pelanggan yang—"

"Tak perlu panik, Midoriya. Kau boleh melakukannya. Kau punya tisu? Maaf, hidungku sedikit berair. Sepertinya mau kena flu." Shouto bersin dua kali, Izuku langsung menyodorkan sekotak tisu.

Memijat bokong pro hero Shouto sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam mimpi-mimpi liar Izuku selama ini.

_YA TUHAN AMPUNI HAMBAMU MENGAPA SETIAP BAGIAN TUBUH PRIA INI TERLIHAT SANGAT SEMPURNA?!_

Izuku menggigit jempolnya.

"Kau tak jadi memijat bokongku, Midoriya?" Pertanyaan Shouto menyentak Izuku. Izuku gelagapan.

"E-eh, baiklah... maaf jika aku lancang."

Izuku memijat bokong Shouto tak lebih dari lima menit karena merasakan pipinya mendadak panas seolah terbakar. Shouto sendiri heran karena pijatan Izuku di bokongnya lebih terasa seperti belaian, namun Shouto tidak protes. Mungkin pemuda itu sedikit kelelahan. Tangan Izuku tak bisa berhenti gemetar, membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Pemuda bermata hijau cerah mendesah lega saat melirik arlojinya. Dua jam berlalu sudah.

"Todoroki-_san_ ingin minum teh jahe? Atau kopi? Susu cokelat?" Izuku merapikan perlengkapan pijat miliknya sementara Shouto mulai berpakaian.

"Tidak ada alkohol ya?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak ada."

"Aku bercanda. Kopi saja. Yang kental, gulanya sedikit."

Izuku mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan pelanggannya yang tampan. Tidak sekaku saat awal pertemuan.

Saat Izuku meninggalkan kamar untuk menyajikan kopi, Shouto menghidupkan ponselnya. Serbuan pesan singkat dan pesan suara membuat ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti. Shouto menggerutu kesal karena ayahnya masih bersikap menggelikan. Shouto mengetik balasan _'jangan ganggu aku, kuso oyaji'_, lalu menekan tombol kirim.

Shouto menikmati kopinya di ruang depan yang menjadi satu dengan meja resepsionis. Dari tempatnya duduk, Shouto mengamati Izuku yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Shouto berpikir, jika saja tempat ini lebih besar dan luas, banyak pelanggan yang akan datang. Rasa kopi setengah pahit tertinggal di bibir Shouto. Izuku membuatnya dengan sangat baik hingga timbul keinginan Shouto untuk meminta pemuda itu membuatkannya lagi kapan-kapan.

"Todoroki-_san_ sudah mau pulang?" Izuku bertanya dari balik meja. Sorot kekecewaan tergambar samar di wajahnya. Shouto mengambil dompet dari saku jaket, mengeluarkan dua lembar pecahan sepuluh ribu yen membuat Izuku menjerit dengan mata membelalak.

"T-t-terlalu banyak! Aku tidak punya kembalian. T-tunggu sebentar, mungkin Eri punya uang kecil, a-akan kutukarkan segera. Todoroki-_san_ tunggu di sini sebentar jangan ke mana-mana, oke?"

"Untukmu. Servismu memuaskan. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Bukankah 2000 yen untuk dua jam layanan terlalu murah? Percaya dirilah dengan kemampuanmu, Midoriya. Kapan-kapan aku ke sini lagi." Shouto meletakkan uang tersebut di atas meja di hadapan Izuku. Pemuda berambut hijau tak bisa menolak saat menangkap sorot tegas di mata Shouto.

Izuku merasa tak enak karena Shouto membayarnya sepuluh kali lipat dari tarif biasanya.

"K-kau akan ke sini lagi?" Izuku bertanya penuh harap. Membayangkan esok hari kembali memijat bokong Shouto membuat Izuku terbatuk-batuk samar. Sekilas ia berpikir tak senonoh.

"Ya. Kau buka setiap hari, kan?"

"Hari Minggu libur. T-tapi jika Todoroki-_san_ mau berkunjung saat hari Minggu tetap akan kulayani. Datanglah kapan pun kau punya waktu. Dan, terima kasih. Rasanya seperti mimpi." Izuku mencubit pipinya sendiri. Shouto melirik pipi gembil Izuku yang menggemaskan.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat Izuku, Shouto menatap sekilas pemuda berambut hijau.

"Saat aku datang lagi, kau harus memanggilku Shouto."

"E-ehh? Uhm, b-baiklah."

Izuku mengantar Shouto sampai pintu gerbang dan melambaikan tangan ceria saat Shouto perlahan lenyap dari jangkauan pandangnya. Pro hero kesayangan sejuta umat kembali menggunakan penyamarannya ; kacamata hitam dan sebuah topi yang menutupi warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

Izuku kembali masuk sambil berteriak seperti bocah yang baru saja bertemu sang idola membuat Eri yang baru muncul kaget setengah mati. Izuku hanya tertawa penuh rahasia.

_**END**_

**Author's note** : _gemas aku tu bayangin beby ijuku mijit2 tubuh kekar shouto bikin aqu engas pas ngetiknya :''0 moga gak alay ya kalo alay iyain aja aqu kan emang alae xixixi. Ada omake absurd di bawah ini hueuehe_

**OMAKE**

**i.**

Di penghujung musim panas, Shouto meminta nomer ponsel Izuku, dan mengiriminya pesan singkat hampir setiap hari membuat Izuku heran.

**ii.**

"Lain kali biarkan aku yang memijatmu, bagaimana? Aku ingin memijat Midoriya."

Celetukan absurd di siang bolong saat kencan pertama Shouto dan Izuku di sebuah taman, lengkap dengan penyamaran membuat Izuku hampir tersedak sedotan.

**iii.**

"Ahnggg, ngg.. T-Todoroki-_kun_.."

"M-Midoriya.. khh—"

_**END**_

:''''')))))) /dicemplungin/


End file.
